Let's GO: Backstage
by Infinite Nexus
Summary: The advertising campaign for the new Let's GO games is a storm of new experiences for Eevee. Luckily, her co-star is more than used to dealing with this kind of thing. Now, if she could just stop getting tongue tied and tripping over her own feet around him, perhaps things could go smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

The first trailer for Lets Go Pikachu and Lets Go Eevee was out. Fans were in an uproar. Speculation and rumors of the knew titles were spreading. Even the most casual fans were aware that Pokémon was coming to switch.

But while the fans were more active than they had been for over a year, one of the games stars could only describe herself as exhausted.

Eevee slumped against the wall. She had only just been let out the press conference and the two hours of grueling questions had drained her like she had been hit by a leach seed. All she wanted to do was return to her home and sleep for about a day. Or, until the advertising campaign needed her. Probably the latter, to be honest.

That being the case, she was now wandering why she had ended up here; standing frozen outside the door of her knew costar with one paw rased.

"Come on," she growled to herself. A faint thump was heard as she dragged a paw down her face. "He's your costar. You've worked together before. What you worrying about?"

In truth, she knew full well what she was worrying about. The sign facing her made it clear enough.

A picture of a rosy cheeked yellow mouse beamed out at her. The name **"Pikachu"** made the rooms occupant clear to anyone who hadn't already gotten the hint.

On her way from the press conference, some part of her had thought it a good idea to catch pikachu before he was swept up with his work once more. Her thinking had been they should talk more now they would be working together. Now, however, she was just left staring at the face of Pokemon's mascots and having second thoughts.

"He's ... probably gone by now." She stepped away with a weak chuckle before she turned tail and fled.

She had only made it to the corner when she heard a noise that made her stop in place. A click, followed by a soft *swoosh* signaled the door opening. Eevee's mind raced. She could just keep walking, risking being seen but avoiding any kind of interaction. She could turn back and still be the one to aniciate a conversation, coming across as more confident and proactive ...

"Eevee? What you doing here?"

Or she could freeze in place half way round the corner with her face terrified look on her face and her legs still in the pose of walking. That worked, too.

"Eevee? Are you okay?"

And she was still stood there. Why was she still stood there? She jumped into motion, spinning on a paw and giving the yellow mascot her most reassuring and winning smile. It didn't work, if the surprised step back he took was anything to go by.

"Pikachu!" she exclaimed, a bit too loudly. "How are you!"

Pikachu blinked at her from under the bill of the cap he was for some reason sporting. It was Ash's Sinnoh one, if she wasn't mistaken.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said slowly, moving back.

"Good!" Eevee kept the smile on her face but didn't move otherwise.

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head. He stared at her oddly.

"Sooo ... What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Well ... I ... am lost?"

"Right." Pikachu sounded less than convinced. "Well, I think your room is just round the corner on the other side."

"Oh, thanks." Eevee tried to turn away to run. However, pikachu's voice stopped her.

"Before you go, though ..."

She looked back and indicated he should continue through a raised eyebrow. She was surprised to see him shuffle. Did she make him uncomfortable?

"Well, would you just like to talk for a minuet? We're going to be working together closely so it could be a good idea."

Eevee's eyes widened. She felt her heart fluttering and she told herself it was because he had had the same thought as her. Nothing else. That wasn't true and she knew it. It just made things easier.

"Sure! Sounds like a plan."

Pikachu opened his door slightly. Eevee brushed past him, trying to not simper too much.

Pikachu's room was ... Well, she would have liked to have said it was not what she had expected; but it was totally what she had expected. The walls were yellow, various costumes and hats lined one wall. Another was adorned with posters of the mouse with various trainers he had worked with through the years.

It amused her that this wasn't even his room. This place had been rented so the owners had obviously just gone overboard. It was less a dressing room and more of a lounge. She definitely hadn't gotten this treatment.

They sat in two oversized yellow chairs facing each other over a coffee table.

Pikachu smiled at her.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered, gesturing at a drinks machine in the corner. He even had a drinks machine?

"Do you have a bowl?" She asked.

"Uh, no."

"Well, I cant really." Eevee sheepishly showed him her paws.

"Ah, right," said Pikachu.

Well, that had put things to a great start, hadn't it? They just kind of stared at each other for a bit after that.

"So, I thought that went question well. How about you?"

Of course it was pikachu who had to start the conversation in the end.

"Oh." Eevee found herself looking down at the wood of the table. She traced one claw along the grain. "Yeah? The people seamed excited."

She glanced up to see pikachu frowning at her.

"You don't sound sure?"

Eevee hesitated. She considered just waving it off but something had actually bugged her. Facing him now, though, it was feeling less and less like an issue. But... He had asked.

"Well ... I thought that I should have done more, you know? Like talking and answering the questions and things."

Waving a paw dismissively, he said "I thought you did fine."

"Well, I don't," said Eevee, frowning. "I hardly said a thing."

"They weren't asking you many questions, though." He looked away bashfully. "I think that's kind of my fault?"

That was true. It seamed all anyone wanted to hear was news on the Pokémon franchise's most beloved electric mouse. She wasn't even sure if half of them were aware that the first Pokémon game for the nintendo switch had just been announced. Most of them definitely didn't realise she was there.

So she didn't reassure him that it wasn't his fault. In fact, she didn't say anything. Unless a non committal _Hmm_ counted. But if that was the case then she'd be known as much more of a conversationalist.

And so the conversation slipped into silence. Not a good, -comfortable silence, either. More the kind of silence ever their eyes were left scanning the room for something to talk about while avoiding the gaze of the other.

"Are ... Uh ... Are you ready for the next few months?"

Eevee mentally kicked herself for letting him speak first. She was trying to make a good impression, dammit!

"Uh, yes? I think? not sure, really."

"What's wrong?"

Grimacing, Eevee explained.

"I don't know what to expect."

Pikachu looked surprised at that.

"Really? But what about when all the knew Eeveelutions came out? There would have been promotion for them."

Eevee shrugged. "I didn't have to do much there. It was more them who did most the press stuff."

"And your Z Move?"

Eevee gave him a deadpan stare.

"No one cares about Z Move."

"What?" Pikachu's sparkling black eyes widened in shock. "Of course people care about Z moves! A super strong move that any Pokémon can use! What don't people like?"

Eevee raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't know he liked them so much. She'd never really cared her own Z Move. After all, it wasn't good for much outside of baton pass.

"I guess it's because you have two, huh?" she asked; and was surprised to see him blush. Not just because she thought the red cheeks would hide it, either.

"Maybe? They're fun, aren't they?" he defended. She had to admit, it was cute.

She giggled and raised a paw to cover her mouth. "Okay. I suppose they can be fun," she said and decided to change the topic. She was suddenly feeling a whole lot more comfortable with this.

"So, what do you normally do on the build up to knew games?"

"Well, it's a lot of work."

Eevee sighed. "I supposed so. Let me guess, photo shoots and interviews, right?"

"Well, yes but there is quite a bit of battle training."

"Really?" Eevee's ears pricked up and she rubbed a paw along the table in anticipation. "Like what? Oh my god! Will I get to learn to surf? What about fly? You did that, right?" Her eyes sparkled as she thought about the possibilities. She just loved this kind of thing: something that apparently surprised Pikachu.

"I don't know what you'll be doing," he admitted. "I know they want me to learn double kick. They're getting Jolteon to help me and everything."

Smirking, Eevee said, "Good luck with that, then."

"What do you mean?" Pikachu looked suddenly aprahensive.

"Oh, nothing." She waved it aside. It's just that he can be a bit ... Well, you'll see."

"Okay ..."

A few seconds passed as Eevee let her smile slip away.

... ... ...

How had she let the conversation die again? It was going so well! She racked her brain for something. Uh ... What had they been talking about?

"I don't know much about promotion!" she blurted.

_Not bad_, she thought. On subject and it's something he knows about. _Good job, Eevee_.

Pikachu looked a bit unsure.

"Well, there's not much to it. Just ... Do what they say and look cute. You can do that."

They both stared. And then they both blushed.

"I meant ... I'm not saying ... Well ... You know."

And now things were awecuard for a whole new reason. Best just to ignore it.

"So, what about interviews?" she asked, and Pikachu looked relieved.

"They're easy enough. I think you'll know what they want to hear."

"But ..." Eevee realised this was the perfect opportunity to ask something she'd actually come for. "You're quite good in interviews, aren't you?" She widened her eyes and battered her lashes pleading; before remembering the moment that had just passed and stoping. "Mind giving me some pointers?" she asked.

"Okay." Pikachu shrugged and smiled at her. "Just ask if you think I can help."

"Thank you!" Eevee said. Inwardly, she was cheering. She'd done it! Whatever **it** was. Getting his help, maybe? Starting some kind of partnership?

She jumped down from her chair and beamed at him.

"Well, I should probably get going. Bye, Pikachu!"

"Goodbye, then." He chuckled, but sounded a bit confused. Probably at her cheeriness.

Eevee waved and, in a few bounding steps, reached the door and let herself out. She got about half way down the corridor before she froze in place.

What had just happened? She'd spoken to Pikachu (the Pikachu!) and he'd said that he'd help her. He'd also called her cute? Maybe? Not to mention how she wasn't sure if she'd been flirting towards the end there.

The shock only lasted for a short while. A second later, Eevee let out a tiny squeak and sprinted the rest of the way out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Eevee had headed straight home. It took a while to get the taxi to understand what she wanted and, once she was home, she spent a good amount of time just freaking out over the days events. Eventually, however, she managed to fall into a long and deep sleep. Surprisingly, she managed to rest for a full 9 hours and when she did come to, it wasn't to a phone call from anyone at the Pokémon company. Instead, she opened her eyes to a great deal of reddish brown fur.

"Okay, enough sleep. Wake up and tell me what happened!"

Eevee just groaned, rolled over and attempted to hide her face in her fluff. This didn't work for long. A loud yipping howl struck her ear drums just a moment later, causing her to jump up and away. Her fur stood on end and she looked wildly around her room, settling eventually on a Vulpix. A very familiar vulpix that was currently giving her infuriatingly smug smirk.

"Seriously? You used roar," Eevee said pathetically. She took a deep breath to try bring her heart rate to normal.

"Well, what did you want me to do? I've been here for two hours already just waiting for you to get up. Desperate times and all that."

Deciding she might as well get ready now, Eevee walked over to a low down tap on one wall which she turned to fill a bowl with clear water. She then dunked her face into this and used her paws to try to comb the fur there into place.

"You could have poked me or something," she complained as she tried to tug out a knot with her claws.

"Tried that. Didn't work."

Eevee just grunted. She moved onto a brush mounted on the wall. Running it down each side in turn, she smoothed out her fur as best she could. The stylists could make her look a little better later on but this would do for now. , something struck her.

"How did you get in here, anyway?" she asked, turning to her friend who was watching her patiently.

"Klefki let me in."

Eevee frowned. "And how did Klefki have a key to my apartment?"

Vulpix just gave her a serious look. "Klefki has all our keys."

Eevee nodded. That was probably true. She then preceded continued to ignore Vulpix as she wandered into her kitchen.

"Hang on!" Vulpix called, scurrying after her. "Come on! Talk to me!"

"I need food." Eevee announced. She smacked a few buttons on a coffee machine in one corner of the kitchen and then pulled a large box of Pokéchow over to a bowl.

"If you want to hear anything then help me with this."

Vulpix sighed but walked over to lend a paw. As a fellow quadruped she understood the difficulty of operating anything that couldn't be just pushed or pulled. Still, with two they quickly managed to poor some of the Pokéchow into the bowl without too much mess.

"So? Come on then!" Vulpix asked a few minutes later as Eevee lapped desperately at her coffee. "Start talking!"

"I don't know what you want to hear." said Eevee. "You watched the press release, right?"

"Most of it."

Eevee rolled her eyes. "Well, that's nice to know."

"I want to know what happened before and after. Have you spoken to Pikachu? Meat any fans?"

"Before was just them getting me ready and briefing me on what to say." After was a debriefing then I talked to Pikachu, avoided the crowds and escaped."

Eevee returned to her food. She heard Vulpix harrumph behind her.

"Come on. You can't tell me nothing interesting happened."

"I'm not," said Eevee. "I'm just saying that it's," she glanced up at a clock, "Nine in the morning and I'm still tired."

"Well, better shake that off. They want you ready for the interview with Let's Chat Pokémon in half an hour."

Eevee choked.

"What!"

She glared at Vulpix. She was looking a bit sheepish.

"Yeah, right. Espeon told me to tell you."

"And now I need to be there in 30 minutes? Vulpix, it probably takes 20 to get to the studio! It is at their studio, right?"

Vulpix was only given time to nod before Eevee had finished bolting the rest of her food and had shot from the room. Within five minutes, Eevee was ready and had jumped into the taxi she had called in the meantime. For whatever reason, Vulpix decided to follow and the two of them sat in the back as their human driver navigated them through the gridlocked streets. He would occasionally look back at the two Pokémon in the back of his car. One of them would just flash him a winning smile whenever he did this as if to say that this was all perfectly normal.

"So," Vulpix finally said once they were well on their way. "We have some time and are due to get there for your interview. Now, tell me. What did you talk to Pikachu about?"

Eevee frowned to herself. She was now much more awake and a bit less grumpy so could look back on her conversation with Pikachu with more clarity. She winced to herself as she remembered how awkward it had gotten at points. No way she was letting Vulpix know about that.

"Oh, you know," she said airily. "We talked about the trailer and peoples reactions and stuff. Nothing interesting. He said he could help with anything I wasn't sure about."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Vulpix raised her eyebrows, causing Eevee to sigh. And so it started. Sh'e could have said anything and Vulpix would have treated it like she'd said she made out with the guy for hours backstage.

... That was a strange mental image for her mind to come up with.

"Yes, Vulpix. I said I hadn't done this kind of thing before and he said he could help out when I asked."

Waggling a paw at her, Vulpix said, "Ah, but that means he wants to see you more!"

"No, you know, there's the possibility it doesn't."

Leaning back in her seat and shutting her eyes, Vulpix said, "Sure, sure. If you think so."

Eevee gave her friend a strange look. "Really? That's it?"

This wasn't like Vulpix. Normally she would be pairing her off like an obsessive fanfiction writer by now.

Vulpix untangled her tails from her seatbelt and smiled as she wrapped them around herself.

"Nah," she said, and Eevee felt a feeling of inexplicable dread. "I'm just gonna let this one sort itself out."

Eevee was bundled into the building almost immediately upon the taxi coming to a halt. Vulpix was left far behind as cameras flashed and questions were thrown every which way. It seamed like one fluid motion as she was ushered in and then out a makeup room, hooked up with a mic in her collar and pushed into the studio.

It was a cavernous room. Lights and cameras were trained on her from all angels. People and Pokémon bustled through the dark around her as she just watched from the sofa of the talk show set.

This was a show she'd watched plenty. SheD even made a few appearances before now. But the half red, half blue sofa had never seamed so painful to her eyes. Nor had the huge Pokéball symbol behind her felt more like a massive eye: judging her.

The presenters, a Plusle and Minun, joined her soon after. They exchanged hellos but nothing else was said. Pikachu didn't appear until it was almost time to record. Despite this, and the fact he was almost running, he seamed remarkably calm. As he weaved between people, Pokémon and equipment he just acted as if this was all part of his plan.

"Hi there," he said as he settled beside her. Eevee didn't quite respond fast enough: instead freezing up the moment the yellow mouse opened his mouth. Worse still, when she finally untied her tongue, the countdown had started. The lights dimmed around the studio.

"5." Her mouth was dry.

"4." Pikachu shifted beside her. A glance showed an easy smile had seemingly effortlessly taken over his face.

"3." Eevee tried to copy Pikachu's expression. She got the feeling it just looked creepy.

"2." What should she say? Would she get a cue?

"1."

In a moment, the lights flashed on. As Eevee blinked away stars from her eyes, Plusle and Minun began to introduce the show.

"Hello! Hello! and welcome. Now, let's chat Pokémon."

That had been Plusle. He was sat to Eevee's left.

"Or rather, let's go chat some Pokémon. Because we have big news to discuss today."

Minun that time. She was to Pikachu's right. The two new mascots had been positioned between the two presenters.

"As many of you know, yesterday a trailer was released for a knew ..."

Eevee stopped listening momentarily. How could she? Blood roared in her ears as she almost began to panic. What would they ask? Would she know the answers? What would Pikachu think of her? Was she shallow for thinking that last one?

Pikachu's voice was what snapped her out of this spiral.

"We're happy to be here. Always a pleasure."

With a recovery so fast it would have made a Jolteon jealous, Eevee pulled herself together and nodded.

"It's been a few years, but I'm so excited to be back for these knew games."

"Trust me. We're just as excited to talk to you about them," Plusle assured. Minun picked it up.

"I guess the first thing to know would be your thoughts on them."

So, the questions had started. That had been quick.

"Oh, I'm," she couldn't say excited again, "looking forwards to it."

She glanced to Pikachu, wordlessly imploring him to take the lead. He didn't disappoint.

"Definitely. I know I'm involved a lot, but I haven't taken the lead like this for a while."

"Detective Pikachu not withstanding?" Minun joked and Pikachu chuckled.

"No. It's more about being a game mascot. It's not knew to me but I'd forgotten how fun it is."

As he finished, Pikachu nudged her. It was subtle, only brushing her fur and not even coming close to her skin. With a jolt, she realised she'd been given a cue.

"It's completely knew for me, though. I have no clue what I'm expecting. Closest I've done is being Blue's starter in Yellow."

"Yeah, you've been put in the spot light here, haven't you?" Plusle asked.

"Oh, for sure. I had to check like three times that I would actually be the mascot when I got the call. It was like "Well, I guess I'm not just a gimmick any more.""

"Nah, you were never just a gimmick." Pikachu said. Eevee beamed.

"Still. It's a promotion. Hopefully it will stick."

"So do I," Pikachu grinned. "This gets exhausting."

"Anyway." Plusle said, and gave them an inviting smile. "Is there anything you can tell us about these knew games?"

The interview went on and Eevee relaxed. Plusle and Minun were good presenters. They kept things casual, made them laugh and were just generally entertaining. Eevee supposed she shouldn't be surprised. These guys had once conducted an interesting interview with a Slowpoke. Pikachu was as outgoing as they came and Eevee herself was normally rather talkative so of course this one went well. Of course, it would have been a lot easier if Pikachu wasn't there.

It was about 15 minutes in that Eevee noticed something. The realisation came suddenly. She had to fight back making a small squee sound when she did. Pikachu was helping her as he'd said he would. He was taking questions on in her stead, giving her easy cues to start talking and rescuing her when she got stock. She was sure that the smile on her face was transitioning from friendly to a straight up simper as Pikachu guided her through the experience.

The show ended after what felt like almost no time. Eevee was tempted to stay behind and talk to the hosts a bit but Pikachu stood and said he should get going. Of course, she jumped up, quickly said her own goodbyes and hurried after him.

She entered into a backstage corridor and glanced about. She was just in time to see his tail vanishing around a corner.

"Pikachu!" she shouted. He stopped, turned and Eevee caught up with him just as he realised it was her.

"Eevee?"

Eevee bounced from paw to paw to paw to paw, wagging her tail. Her inability to talk to him during the interview combined with the fact she knew she didn't have much time left no room for awkwardness in her mind.

"Look," she gushed. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"Huh?" said Pikachu.

"It's just that you made things easy for me. I wasn't really prepared but you were just so reassuring. I know it's because I asked but thank you for making the effort."

"Oh! Uh?"

"But I know there's probably somewhere you need to be so I'll leave you be."

"Well, I ..."

But Eevee was already gone, almost skipping back down the corridor. She would be flushed with this happiness for some time to come. Pikachu, meanwhile, was left standing in one spot and looking overwhelmed.

"Um ... Your welcome?" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

It just went to show how busy Eevee's life had become that she didn't even notice when a week passed without a single encounter with Pikachu. She'd heard he was involved in filming a batch of Anime episodes. Eevee herself was booked in with photo shoots and solo interviews. She'd been surprised when she found herself settling into a rhythm. As Pikachu had said, it was just a matter of looking cute and being positive. Two things she apparently wasn't half bad at; if she did say so herself.

Okay, don't let it get to your head, she reminded herself as she used her knew paw scanner to unlock her apartment. Umbreon had convinced her that having Klefki able to let anyone in wasn't exactly safe. Somehow, Vulpix had already entered herself into the system but Eevee couldn't say she really minded.

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!"

Eevee groaned. Didn't mind apart from that. Why hadn't she changed her ring tone back?

She padded over to the screen on the wall and tapped Accept. The forever serious face of her manager, Espeon, appeared.

"Eevee, where are you?" she asked, without preamble.

"Home?" Eevee said and narrowed her eyes at the screen. She knew what was coming.

"Well, that's good. Means your near by for ..."

"Really!" Eevee stared. "I just got back!"

"Yes. You need to learn these knew moves at some point. I need you at the Dojo as soon as possible."

"Fine. Fine. But I'm having tomorrow off still, okay?"

"Yes, it's in the schedule."

"Thank you. I'll head off now."

And so Eevee left home once more. At 7 in the evening. Without food. For a grueling training session learning ... who knew what. This so wasn't worth it.

It appeared as if the dojo was expecting her. She hoped. If they were bustling through so quickly just because they thought she needed training that desperately then she was just offended.

She was lead past Pokémon and people training in every sort of fighting stile. Twice she had to flatten herself to the ground to avoid an elemental attack that had gone astray. It was a relief, therefore, that there was a privet training room booked out for her. Less relieving was the shouting and banging that drifted from the other side of the door.

"Umm," she faltered in her stride and gave the Machoak leading her a concerned glance. "Is someone already in there?"

Machoak didn't stop.

"Yeah, but you'll be joining them."

"Oooookay." She dragged out the word almost as much as her feat. Machoak flung open the door and strode in.

"She's here," he announced.

"Oh! Great! Just in time!" said a voice. Eevee pricked her ears. She knew that voice. Tentatively, she crept forwards and poked her head around Machoak.

"Hi Jolteon," she said.

"Eevee!" Jolteon darted forwards in half a second and dragged her in. "They hired me to train you! Can you believe it? Come on! We have so much to do!"

Machoak quietly left and Eevee was dragged into the training room. Past punching bags, crash mats and even Pokémon shaped target dummies she went as Jolteon chattered on about ... something. It was all way to fast for Eevee. Interestingly, the banging and grunting she'd heard before hadn't stopped. Who would she be working with?

Pikachu. She would be working with Pikachu. Why did she even need to ask? That was just how her life worked now.

He didn't notice them right away, thank Arcius. It gave her time to sort out her fur. The yellow mouse seamed to be launching himself at a punching bag, kicking it with one foot and falling to his back as the other foot made contact with air.

"Okay, Pikachu. Stop. That's not it," Jolteon said.

Pikachu wasted no time in flopping to his back. His chest rose and fell and he struggled to say, "Well, what am I meant to do?"

Then Pikachu noticed Eevee. For a moment he just stared before he apparently noticed the position he was in. As quickly as he could, he pulled himself to his feat and did his best to look composed.

"Oh, Eevee," he said, still panting. "Good to see you."

"Hay." She raised a tentative paw in greeting. "Um ... What ya doing?"

"He's learning double kick," Jolteon explained. Eevee and Pikachu jumped. Apparently they'd temporarily forgotten about him.

"Well, trying to." Pikachu shot Jolteon a weary look. Eevee winced. She really hoped it wasn't that bad.

"Well, now you can help each other!" Apparently, Jolteon was immune to Pikachu's kind of attitude.

"Oh." Eevee glanced from the exhausted Pikachu to the enthusiastically grinning Jolteon. "Do I have to?"

"Of course you do! You two need to be prepared to fight Brock!"

"Oh." Eevee said again. "Can't I just use dig?"

"Don't get the TM until after the second gym."

"Iron tail?"

"Sold at the department store."

"Umm ..." Wow. Was that it?

"Great! You agree!" Jolteon enthused. "Now, watch this."

Jolteon proceeded to demonstrate the move against a punching bag and then set them both to practice. Eevee had hoped that this could be an opportunity to speak with Pikachu. There was no chance of that, though. Jolteon barked orders at them and urged them to continue.

"NO! THAT SECOND ONE WASN't POWERFUL ENOUGH! YOU're LETTING YOUR GUARD DOWN! GET BACK UP! REMEMBER, SPEED AND POWER!"

"But that means nothing!" Pikachu finally protested. Eevee paused in her latest attempt and looked over at Pikachu in suprise. Had Pikachu just snapped at someone? Pikachu! Family friendly mascot of the Pokémon franchise? Perhaps she should step in. Before Jolteon could continue his over enthusiastic coaching, she called over.

"Hay, Jolteon! Maybe we should have a break? We need water."

Okay, maybe her motives weren't entirely selfless. She desperately needed a drink. Like, now.

"Good point! I'll be back in a minute!" Jolteon rushed off. Victory!

Eevee turned to Pikachu. "Okay, he'll be a while. No hands handling water and stuff."

Pikachu seamed about to say something in response but instead just flopped down and began to gasp for air.

"I! Have! No! Clue! What! I! Am! Doing!" he managed to choke out.

Well, this was a nice change, Eevee mused. She'd actually been getting a hang of the move. ... Actually.

"You know, I think double kick is about the timing."

Pikachu turned his head and blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Huh?"

Eevee repressed a giggle. He just looked so lost.

"Yeah. See, if I go here," Eevee walked back along the floor and faced the punching bag, "And then jump at this point," she ran up and jumped about a meter away from the punching bag. One paw pointed forwards and the other one was pulled back. Her first paw hit at the apex of her jump which gave her enough time to bring the other forwards to hit the bag and sent her bouncing back. She then toppled down, lost her balance and fell over.

"Okay. Still not perfect," she wheezed.

"No! No! That was pretty much it, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think?"

Pikachu stood a little shakily and walked over to her. He helped pull her to her feat again.

"So, what's the trick?" he asked.

"Just ... Know how far you can jump and get ready with both paws to kick." Eevee winced. So maybe she couldn't be as much help as she thought.

Pikachu frowned. "I think I get what you mean," he said. "Sooo ..."

He stood, wobbled over to the punching bag and fell over. This time, Eevee had to stifle her laughter.

"Maybe give it a minute" she suggested. Pikachu just groaned into the floor. Feeling sorry for him, Eevee approached and let him use her to pull himself up. There was a brief moment where Pikachu was stood with one arm around her and leaning into her side. Then Eevee glanced at Pikachu and Pikachu glanced at Eevee. There eyes met, both Pokémon froze and then they hurriedly scurried apart.

"Um ... Uh ... Thanks," said Pikachu, glancing away.

"It's fine!" Eevee responded far too quickly. Even worse was that it really was. She was already wishing the moment had lasted a bit longer.

They remained like that for a bit, seemingly taking it in turns to give each other uncomfortable glances.

... Where had Jolteon got to? Oh yeah, the water. He would probably still be a while. No easy getaways for a couple minutes yet.

"How did you figure it out?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't think I've really figured it out yet. But it's probably that I'm similar to Jolteon in shape. I also watch a lot of battling sooo..."

"Oh, you do?" Pikachu looked surprised.

"Uh hu. Battling and contests and stuff. Even triathlons. Just anything competitive with Pokémon." She felt the urge to look away. But why should she? That was normal enough. She kept her gaze on the yellow mouse and silently invited him to talk about himself. She was curious. When after about 20 seconds, he had said nothing she was almost ready to straight up ask. But just as she opened her mouth, Jolteon came bursting back in.

"Got water!" he announced. Pikachu and Eevee just stared at him in confusion. He had somehow filled two bottles with water and then got what looked like saddle bags to carry them in.

"Where did you get that from?" Eevee asked.

"Doesn't matter. Here you go!" He slung the bags from his back and proceeded to kick each of them a bottle. Eevee had to scurry after hers and pounce on it. Well, that had been demeaning.

Once Jolteon was satisfied they were properly refreshed he set them both back in front of their punching bags.

"Now!" he said. "I'm going to check where you're up to. So, each of you do it one at a time. Eevee, you first!"

Eevee dashed forwards and delivered an almost perfect double kick. She still stumbled on the landing but Pikachu's enthusiastic "Well done!" quickly dispelled any worries she had about t.

And then it was Pikachu's turn.

"Good luck!" Eevee called. He looked over and she smiled back. The grin that was Pikachu's response filled Eevee with confidence for him. He could do this.

Pikachu jumped. For a brief moment, Eevee admired him as he flew at his target. One leg forwards, the other back, ears to his head and tail straight out behind him. She'd never noticed how effortless he made every movement look until now. It was graceful but with a sense of underlying power. Not to mention how the little frown of concentration on the mouses face was just adorable.

Pikachu struck with the first kick at the perfect time, sending a reverberating BANG through their training room. The second leg came snapping forwards and, with a second THUMP, it also connected.

Eevee whooped as Jolteon shouted, "You did it."

This was apparently enough to distract Pikachu. Loosing any kind of elegance and poise he had a moment before, Pikachu flopped down from his jump and landed hard on his back. Jolteon rushed over.

"Okay, so we can work on your landing but that was great. You really picked this up."

As Jolteon blabbered on, Eevee met Pikachu's eye. He gave her a little smile and then, to her surprise, a wink. Eevee was very thankful for her brown fur covering her face. However, despite the fact she thought she might burn up, she smiled back.


End file.
